The Challenge of Impossible
by Jelly Witch
Summary: It was just one of those ordinary days . . . then Crona was challenged by Black Star to a particular game. One she had never played before. Interested? CRACK ALERT! One shot!


**AN:**** Ready for a crack people?**

**Disclaimer:**** No, no, no! I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter - Crona, WTF?**

Now, this is Crona we're talking about - scared, timid and seemingly good-for-nearly-nothing Crona. But what if she, was so kick-ass at something that no-one could comprehend? She had never really had a life other than her already messed-up one given to by her witch of a mother Medusa, so it would only be logical that she really couldn't excel in much, at the very least, Guitar Hero.

Yes that's right, you heard me, Guitar Hero. Let me tell you how it all panned out . . .

* * *

><p>Maka's Apartment –<p>

The whole gang was there, Kidd, Soul, Maka, Patty, Liz, Tsubaki, Black Star and Crona. This was a typical day to them all, hanging out around Death City and then going back to Maka's. But this day had something stirring around and was about to be let loose by two guys by the name of Soul and Black Star.

When they had got back to Maka's that day Soul had pulled out the Playstation2 and challenged Black Star to a guitar hero match. Soul was only to lose and re-match him many times over being beaten again and again, this obviously got him frustrated and Black Star cocky, no-one really cared though. Soul would have a sort of fit and Black Star would talk about his greatness, then Soul would ask for a re-match, it went like this over and over until it got a bit boring for the both of them.

Now Crona being as innocent as she was, strayed over to Soul and Black Star and watched them play. If only she had known the signs of two boys plotting, conniving. But if only they knew what they were about to step in. Their own shit, that's what.

"Hey Crona!" Black Star says in a hidden mockery to the pinkette.

"Y-yeah?" She says slightly withdrawing, picking up on Black Star's tone.

"Wanna vs. the big me on Guitar Hero?" He asked loudly.

Maka and the others that had been talking happily to drown out the boys' complaints and shouting, but were now turned around and shooting glares at Black Star wondering what this attention-seeking idiot of a meister could possibly want with Crona. Maka was like a mother figure to Crona and was very suspicious when it came to the idiopt that was Black Star.

Crona sat there shaking a bit, thinking quickly about what to do until finally, "O-ok, s-sure." She said barely audible, but clearly enough for Black Star to grab her and thrash the guitar into her arms.

Everyone that had been sitting at the table had become quite interested and was now edging over and one by one sitting down to watch what would happen. Maka was ready with the biggest book she could find to hit Black Star with. He and Soul were obviously looking to humiliate her.

Crona looked really awkward and unsure as she sat there staring at the toy guitar, tilting it a bit to make it a little more comfortable in her lap.  
>Black Star had no regard to Crona's skill level and had immediately picked the hardest song on expert for the both of them; Soul who couldn't stop laughing at this point was Maka Chopped and put to a silence.<p>

Black Star couldn't stop his giddy and evil smirk that was plastered onto his face as the song loaded, Crona still trying to get used to the guitar was scared out of her wits as the screen came up with a screeching sound.  
>Crona looked wide-eyed at the screen and Black Star had put on a serious and concentrating face as the song was about to start. Everyone watched as Crona started to play along with Black Star, she was clearly scared senseless but still playing to her best ability – which was good, better than good actually, perfect.<br>Black Star got really into his playing on the game and started jumping around the place like the hyped assassin he was, missing notes along the way.

The song finally ended and with Black Star looking sweaty and over-confident and Crona just looking like she had been traumatized, the whole room was put into a shock when the screen told that Crona won.  
>Mouths hung open at her statistics, even Black Star's. She. Got. A. <em>Perfect. <em>On the hardest song in the game, on _expert_ and, on her first try. Mind = Blown  
>The rolling silence continued for another five minutes before Black Star had finally come up with an excuse for his monumental loss.<p>

"Ragnarok! That cheating bastard must've helped her!" He shouted pointing a finger in the scared pinkette's face.

Ragnarok popped out in his little chibi form and smacked Black Star in the face, "As if dumbshit! I wanted to see this bitch get beaten! It would have been the funniest thing ever! Could you imagine?" He laughed hanging over Crona's head.

There was another long silence, excluding Ragnarok's sneering laughter of course. Everyone was stuck in a loop of thought, all gaining no logical result about how a girl like Crona was able to do that.

"Re-match!" Black Star calls.

Crona has no choice of acceptance or not and they end up playing the same song, on the same level as they did before and once again, Black Star was beaten and Crona had the perfect score.

Black Star starts to get annoyed, "Uh, no way, Crona's guitar must be bugged or something! Soul! You try!"

Soul tried to decline but was thrown into the game again only to fail. Soul crossed his arms and moved away muttering something. The whole room watched him linger away to his room angrily.

"How'd you do it Crona?" Black Star shouts in frustration.

Everyone stares over to the awkward Crona expecting some sort of logical answer.

"W-well, it-it's just a game . . . and I-I don't know . . ." Crona shrugged looking at the ground.

Everyone stared sceptically at the timid pinkette before them and sighed.  
>It was such a typical answer from a person like her, but also the typical answer of someone who has never laid eyes on the game.<br>**  
><strong>What wasn't usual about this though was, and remains to be, how the hell did she do it?

**A/N: ****You like? Eh, eh? I can inform you that the Guitar Hero they were playing was Guitar Hero III and the song was 'Through the Fire and the Flames' by Dragonforce. Yes, to me that is the hardest song EVER and an especially on **_**expert. **_**I made a deal to myself that I would hail down to the person that would get nearly as close to perfect on that!  
>Rate with your review please!<strong>


End file.
